So In Love
by lunylovegoodlover
Summary: Lily didn't expect to fall in love with James. Severus didn't expect to fall in love with Lily. James always knew that he and Lily were meant for each other. And because they were so in love, they were ready to do anything, forgive anything, so they could have their happy ending. Songfic to Cole Porter's So In Love
1. Chapter 1

_Strange, dear, but true, dear, when I'm close to you dear, the stars fill the sky. So in love with you am I._

**Midway through 7th year**

Dear Diary,

Oh, who am I kidding? We all know whom I'm really talking to in here.

Dear James,

I still find it incredibly strange that I'm in love with you. After all, I hate you. Or hated you. But I never did, not really. Well, maybe sometimes, when you had humiliated me in front of the entire school or bullied Severus or done something stupid. So I guess, yeah, I did hate you most of the time. You always loved me, I get that now. It took me a while, but the messages you were sending me were mixed, at best. I mean, you'd hex my best friend, then turn around and declare your undying love. You can forgive me for being a bit confused.

And then this year. How do I even start on this year? Well, when I heard you were Head Boy, I threw a fit. I guess you heard about that. I was thinking I'd have to do all the work, plus cleaning up all your messes. And then I got to school and you were responsible and working hard and didn't ask me out or flirt with me and you were _nice_. Do you have any idea how much that meant to me? It's been a long time since someone has been flat out _nice_ to me. I figured that you'd learned your lesson, that maybe we could be friendly. But you…you've been so cool to me this year. Almost hostile, even. I'm used to seeing that in Sirius – I'm sure he must hate me for how much of your attention I've stolen and also, you know, how I've treated you. Now, though, you're the one who's always being polite, professional, and downright infuriatingly dispassionate. Oh, we're friends, in theory, but there's something in you that's holding back. Sometimes, if I'm feeling imaginative, I think that it's just that you don't want me to hurt you again, that it's your love holding you back.

But the path of true love never did run smooth, right? And ours is true love – at least, it had the chance of being that. I'm just afraid I was too late in realizing what was obvious to you from the beginning. Something tells me I'm not too late, that you still love me, though. Why else would you have stayed single all through this year? And I do sometimes see glimpses of the old James, the one who loved me. Loves me. Truly loves me, fairy tale loves me. I swear, when you sat down next to me tonight, the clouds parted and the ceiling filled with stars. We'll figure all this out and be dating by the end of the year, I'm sure of it.

Love,

Lily

_Even without you, my arms fold about you. You know, darling, why. So in love with you am I._

**6th year**

"What do you think, Prongs?" Sirius turned to his friend.

"James." Remus hit James on the arm. "You're doing it again."

"Huh?" Startled, James looked up from his daze. "Doing what?"

"Staring at Evans and rubbing your arms," Remus said. "It's creepy."

"Oh." Self-consciously, James unfolded his arms and made an effort to be part of the conversation. "What are you talking about again?"

A few minutes later…

"Oi, Potter!" James' head snapped to attention, his signature smirk automatically spreading across his face.

"Yes, my Lily flower?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop staring at me. It's creepy."

"Told you," Remus whispered.

James ignored him. "You know I'd do anything to please you, my love," he said, gesturing dramatically. "But I can't."

"And why not?" Lily demanded.

"Oh, you know why, darling!"

"You're mad," Sirius said as James sat back down.

"Nah," James said. "I'm just in love."

_In love with the night mysterious, the night when you first were there._

**Near the end of 7th year**

"Lily?"

"Go away."

James ignored her plea and sat down. Lily was curled up against the base of the astronomy tower, still in her school robes. Tentatively, he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Anyone I can hex for you?"

She gave a watery laugh and leaned into him. "I wish," she whispered.

"Just give me a name," he told her.

"Petunia Evans. Soon to be Dursley."

"Your sister?"

Lily nodded. "I have to go to the wedding."

James frowned. "But isn't it good she's inviting you?"

"She didn't. I just got a letter from my parents assuming I'd be there, followed by a panicked one from Petunia telling me how to behave."

"I'll curse her so badly she won't know what hit her," James promised. A cloud had settled on his brow, and he looked so absolutely furious that Lily couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"I'll be okay," she said. "But thanks." She snuggled closer to him.

_In love with my joy delirious, when I knew that you could care._

James was loath to break the silence, worried that it might somehow ruin this perfect moment, but, of course, his mouth had different plans. "So you're going?"

"I don't really have a choice. We'll probably try to get along for our parents' sake – that's what we usually do. We manage most summers."

"Do you at least like the bloke?"

"Vernon?" Lily snorted. "Merlin, no. Petunia's been intolerable this last year because of him. And he doesn't know about this," she said, gesturing to the grounds. "So I can't do magic."

"None of your friends are spending the summer?"

"Not this year." Lily hesitated, then asked, "Are you busy?"

James shrugged. "Not really. Sirius is with us, of course, and Remus and Peter are arriving about a month in."

"Could you get away for a day?"

"Sure." She can't mean what I think she means, he thought frantically.

"Would…would you come? To the wedding, I mean? With me?"

His arms tightened around her. "Of course," he said with far more calm than he felt.

But she wasn't finished. "As a date?" was her last question.

"As a…" Words failed him. "Are you asking me out?"

She smiled shyly. "Maybe?"

With an incredulous laugh, he pulled her head to his chest and buried his face in her hair. "Is that a yes?" she mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this for six years!"

She pulled back and looked straight at him, her brilliant green eyes sparkling with joy. "Good," she said, and kissed him.

It was the first happiest night of his life. (That night, in bed, he dreamed of the ones to come.)

_So taunt me._

**3****rd**** year**

"EXCUSE ME!" Sirius got up on his chair and banged his spoon against his glass, splashing pumpkin juice everywhere. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? I NOW HAVE THE HONOR OF PRESENTING TO YOU THE ONE AND ONLY JAMES POTTER!"

James sprang to his feet, pulling out a guitar. He strummed it dramatically and hollered, "This song is dedicated to the love of my life, LILY EVANS!"

Lily grabbed Severus' good arm (not the one James had broken the day before) and out of the Great Hall before he could get any further.

_And hurt me._

"I would rather date the giant squid."

"The only way I'll ever go to Hogsmede with you is if you drag my dead body there."

"Oh, bugger off already."

"Will you stop stalking me?"

"Pertificus Totalus!"

"It was his fault, Professor, you know how he is."

He never showed it, but every word stung.

_Deceive me._

**1****st**** year:** "Hey, Evans, you're pretty."

**2****nd**** year:** "Please, Lily?"

"Leave me alone."

**3****rd**** year:** "Evans! Did you get your Hogsmede form signed? You'll come with me, right?"

"You wish."

**4****th**** year:** "I love you."

"I hate you."

**5****th**** year:** "Any other girl would pay to be in your shoes!"

"So go ask some other girl."

"But I don't love anyone else like I love you!"

**6****th**** year:** "Want me to hex Snape for you?"

"You're going to do it whatever I say."

"I'll hex him extra hard if you ask nicely."

"Can I punch him?"

"Sure!"

"You have yourself a deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"Actually, you know what, forget Snape. I'll punch you."

"Ow! Lily!"

**7****th**** year:** "You know you like him."

"For the last time, Alice, we're just friends."

"So you won't care that he's dating McKinnon?"

"What? That's not possible."

"It's true. I saw them come into breakfast together. And look, there they are, eating each other's faces off."

_Desert me._

**4****th**** year**

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Lily's face swam in front of James' face. Squint as he might, he couldn't get her in focus.

"Here." She pushed his glasses onto his nose, not ungently. "Can you sit up?"

As he struggled to do so, he became aware of an intense throbbing in his arm. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a bludger. Sirius went after the guy who hit it, and…well…he and Peter ended up in the Headmaster's office, I think."

"Remus?"

She looked at him worriedly. "He's still in the hospital wing, remember?"

James groaned. "Right."

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall hurried to his side. "Come along, we've got to get you to the hospital wing."

"Lily?" he asked as soon as he was on his feet. He had been injured in Quidditch before, but this took the prize. Still, all he could think of was how angelic Lily had looked as she peered down at him.

"What about Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked.

"Where'd she go?"

McGonagall frowned. "Back to her friends, I believe. Now come on, Potter."

As he left the Quidditch field, James saw Lily laughing with Snape. "What happened to him?" Snape was asking her.

"Oh, I don't know," she said carelessly. "Does it matter? He'll be out of our hair for a week now."

He blamed his stinging eyes on his arm.

_I'm yours till I die. So in love with you am I._

"Do you, James Potter, take this woman, Lily Evans, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lily Evans, take this man, James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

_So taunt me._

**6****th**** Year**

"LILY! Lilylilylilylilylily! Let's play charades!" With a bound, Alice pounced on Lily's chair, dragging her to her feet.

Lily wrenched herself away from her friend. "We've got a huge Transfig test tomorrow!"

"So?"Alice said, making a face. "You've been studying for hours. C'mon, please?"

"Fine," Lily said, throwing down her book. "But I get to go first."

"Okay," Alice agreed.

With a grin, Lily began to strut about, running her hand through her hair. Abruptly, she "saw" herself (really a tree) and threw herself at it, going down on one knee.

Alice laughed. "Could you be more obvious? It's Potter."

Lily gave an extravagant bow. "But of course!" she cried. "Who else is that arrogant?"

_And hurt me._

**Midway through 5****th**** year**

James was tired. Sirius and Peter had landed themselves in detention, so he had been forced to help Remus by himself. Glaring at the full moon (How dare it look so beautiful when it ruined his best friend's life?) he slipped back into the castle, fully intending to go straight to bed. But Lily Evans had another plan.

"There you are," she said as he made his way into the common room. Squinting at her, James saw that her eyes were red and puffy (though no less beautiful for it). Her wand was drawn, and it looked as if she had been stewing in her hatred for a while. "What did you do to him?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play innocent, Potter, she snarled. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?"

"Snivillus?"

"Yes," she said. "Severus."

"Aw, come on, Evans, it was just a prank."

"Just a prank?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "He's in the Hospital Wing, Potter!"

Maybe it was because he was tired. Maybe it was because he, too, had a friend in the Hospital Wing tonight. Maybe it was because he had been asking her out for four and a half years now, and he was getting sick of being rejected. Maybe it was because deep down underneath everything, he was just a fifteen year old boy who could only take so much. But whatever the reason, James lost it. "Why do you care?" he hissed at her. "Huh? He's just a bloody Death Eater. You say I bully people, but at least I haven't caused permanent injury. Look what his pals did to MacDonald! He's going to join You-Know-Who as soon as he graduates, you know that. And then he'll kill you and everyone like you without a second thought. So why do you care?"

"If it were Black, you'd be out for the culprit's blood."

"That's different," he said. "Sirius is my best friend."

"And Severus is mine! I know it's hard for your brain to comprehend, but whatever else he may or may not be, Sev is my friend."

"He's a Death Eater! He's just going to hurt you in the end, Lily, you know that."

"Funny," she said. "He says the same thing about you."

"I'd never hurt you!"

"You just did, Potter. You hurt him, you hurt me. You hurt me, I hurt you. It's that simple. If he's not completely better by lunch tomorrow, you are going to be hexed within an inch of your life. Be grateful I'm not doing it now."

As she swept up the stairs, James only could stare after her and swear under his breath.

_Deceive me._

**Midway through 7****th**** year**

"Hey, Lily, what are you doing tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Nothing much?" James said. "It's a Hogsmede weekend. Aren't you going?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I've got a lot of homework."

"Aw, c'mon, Lily! You can do that on Sunday. That's why we have Sundays. Saturday is for fun. Pleaseeeee? You said yesterday you needed a new quill, and we have to stop by Scrivenshaft's anyway. Sirius trashed all our stuff."

"Thanks, but I think I'll skip. I've got a bunch of stuff I've got to do here."

"Fine," James huffed. Fool that he was, he believed her. He assumed the rumours weren't true and moved on with his life. Which made it all the worst the next day when he saw Lily entering Madame Puddifoot's with Amos Diggory.

_Desert me._

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!"

"What about you?"

"I'll try to hold him off – just go!"

Her heart pounding in her chest, Lily grabbed her son and dashed for the stairs. It wasn't until she was at the top that her mind caught up with her brain and she fully realized exactly what was happening. She started back down the stairs, intent on helping her husband.

"Mama?" Harry asked. Lily stopped, suddenly remembering her son. Downstairs, she heard a high, cold laugh.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green light made Lily's eyes hurt. She flew into Harry's bedroom and practically threw Harry into his crib. Reaching for her wand, she realized she had left it downstairs. She dashed about the room, stacking piece after piece of furniture in front of the door, hoping for a miracle, something, anything, to prevent what she knew was inevitable, praying that she had misheard, that he had uttered some other curse, because James couldn't be dead, he couldn't be because then what was the point of living, if James was gone?

The door was knocked open, and Lily scurried back to Harry's crib and gathered him into her arms. "I love you, Harry. Daddy loves you. Remember that." A wave of his wand, and the furniture she had thrown against the door flew to the side. With a shriek, she dropped Harry into his crib. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry," she was chanting, half to herself. If James was dead (and James had to be dead, because how else could_ he_ be here) then maybe it was best that she died, too. But Harry? He was just a baby. He shouldn't have to die, not yet.

"Stand aside, you silly girl," he sneered. "Stand aside, now."

She was still chanting, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…"

"This is your last warning."

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

There was another flash of green light, and Lily fell to the ground, lifeless.

_I'm yours till I die._

James died distraught that he couldn't save his love. Lily died glad she would soon be with hers.

_So in love, so in love, so in love with you, my love, am I._

**A/N: This was long, and rambly, and all in all, not my best work. But the song which, by the way, belongs 100% to Cole Porter and is from his fantastic play Kiss Me Kate (and James, Lily, etc belong entirely to JKR), wouldn't get out of my head, and this is the result. There will be a second chapter up soon (hopefully by the end of the day) that will be the reprise, from Snape's POV. Thanks for reading, and I'll love you forever and ever if you review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Strange dear, but true dear, when I'm close to you dear, the stars fill the sky. So in love with you am I._

**1968**

Severus Snape hated muggles. The only one he really knew was his abusive father, so maybe it wasn't that surprising. What was surprising was the girl. There was something about her that caught Severus' eye. Maybe it was the beauty of her long red hair, or the brilliance of her sparkling green eyes. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed to float through life in a prefect little bubble, completely dedicated to helping the world without knowing any of its troubles. Or maybe it was just some strange twist of fate, some fancy of the gods, who decided that his life should be tied to hers. But whatever the reason, he watched her. And as he did, the muggle world seemed slightly less awful, just because she was there.

As he watched her, he realized that he had been right about muggles. They were horrid people. There were no exceptions. His mystery girl was a witch, and in a couple of years they'd be on the Hogwarts Express together. He felt his life was complete.

_Even without you, my arms fold about you. You know, darling, why. So in love with you am I._

**September 1, 1971**

Sitting alone in his new dorm, Severus hugged his knees. "I'm lucky," he whispered to himself. "Lucky." After all, he had gotten into Slytherin. Wasn't that what he had always dreamed of? Wasn't that the deepest desire of his heart? But he didn't feel lucky. He felt downright unlucky and miserable.

He knew why. Lily. She was in Gryffindor, of all places, sleeping in a bed of red and gold. She didn't belong there, surrounded by arrogant idiots like those jerks on the train. She belonged in Slytherin, with him.

The thought felt natural. Lily belonged with him. She was his, and he was hers. That's how things were meant to be.

_In love with the night mysterious, the night when you first were there._

**Summer, 1972**

"I'll get it!" he heard a voice call from inside the house, and his heart plummeted. It was the muggle's voice – Petunia, not Lily. As he suspected, her lip curled in disgust when she saw him. "We're at dinner," she informed him haughtily and made to close the door.

And then, the voice of an angel. "Who is it?" Lily's face appeared behind her sister, her smile widening in delight as she sees him. "Sev!"

"I need to talk to you," he mumbled.

"Of course," she said instantly. "Tell Mum and Dad I'll be right back, will you, Tuney? Thanks!"

Petunia makes a face as her sister darts away. Severus glares at her. Bloody muggles.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked when they reached the park. It was _their_ park, the spot where they had first met, their favorite meeting place.

Now that she was there, he suddenly

Sev shows up Evans house one night over summer – dad kicked out – etc

_In love with my joy delirious when I knew that you could care._

Lily comforting him

_So taunt me._

**December, 1976**

Ashamed and angry, Severus folded his soaking robes around himself and made his way down to the Slytherin common room. As he passed a group of giggling girls, he caught sight of Lily.

"Did you see that?" one of her friends demanded.

Lily laughed. "Wasn't it perfect? He certainly needed to wash his hair."

"Don't you have any sympathy for him?" another girl asked.

"Sympathy? For Snivellus?

_And hurt me._

**September 1, 1977**

"Lily!"

She turned to face him coolly, nothing in her manner showing the least bit of friendliness. Her Head Girl badge glistened on her chest, mocking him. "What do you want?"

"You're Head Girl." He sounded like an idiot, but he had to tell her. Once she knew, she would be furious. Not with him – with Potter. Her anger will be directed towards someone worth loathing.

"I'm aware."

"Potter's head boy."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"You'll have to work with him. All year."

"So long as I don't have to work with you, I'm perfectly content." He is silent, and suddenly she bursts out – sounding like the old Lily for the first time since that horrible day by the lake – "What do you want me to say? That I miss you? Because I do. That I'll be your friend again? Because I think I've made it abundantly clear that that's not going to happen."

"You miss me?" She missed him. She missed him!

"You?" she said, with a little laugh. Her face was flushed and he though suddenly that she's gotten more beautiful over the summer. "I said that wrong. I don't miss you, Snape. I miss the boy who was my best friend. But we've both changed. You've chosen a different path. Now why don't you run off and torture some muggles with those friends of yours. And stay away from me."

He had to take a moment to compose himself before returning to Mulciber and the others.

_Deceive me._

**April 3, 1978**

"Would…would you come? To the wedding, I mean? With me?"

"Of course."

"As a date?"

"As a…are you asking me out?"

"Maybe? Is that a yes?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this for six years!"

"Good."

No. No. No. It simply wasn't possible. She hated him. She had _promised_. Severus' mind flew back to that day, just over two years ago – the last day he had felt this way.

**April 1, 1976**

As he enters the Great Hall, he automatically scans it for her. He frowns ever so slightly when he sees her usual seat empty, but has a moment of relief when he sees her sitting farther down the table.

Then he sees who she's sitting with, and he feels sick. Pettigrew says something to her and she laughs. It looks so _wrong_, her sitting there with a Marauder on either side.

She's saying something to Lupin as Severus slips into his seat, thanking Merlin that Avery and the others aren't down yet so he can watch her in peace. When Potter comes in (late, as always) with Black on his heels like a pathetic little puppy dog, his face lights up as though it's Christmas.

"Evans!" Black exclaims. "To what do we owe this great honor?"

"The inability of my friends to keep out of the way of bludgers," she retorts, sending Potter a mocking smile.

"McKinnon still in the Hospital Wing?" Black says, shaking his head. "Pity. I had a date with her tonight."

She rolls her eyes. "Way to be sympathetic, Black."

"Don't mind Sirius," Pettigrew says. "He can't help the way he was born."

"Oi!" Black says, indignant, and the two of them fall into an argument, with Lupin interjecting every once and a while. Lily sits back and smiles through it all, and Severus finds that he is somehow unable to eat his breakfast.

Potter has been silent this whole time. Tongue tied in Lily's presence, Severus thinks cynically. Just goes to show how unworthy of her he is. But as Lily stands up to leave, he asks her the inevitable question. "Er, Evans?"

A look of utter exasperation crosses her face but has been replaced by a smile as she turns to him. "Yes, James?" She never calls him James.

"Would you, um…" Potter never sounds nervous. "It's a Hogsemede weekend this weekend."

"It is," Lily agreed cordially. She never agrees with him.

"Would you go with me?"

"Like on a date?" She always just says no.

"Yes." His confidence is gaining, Severus notes with satisfaction. The only thing worse than a predictable arrogant git is an inconsistent arrogant git.

"With you?" Why doesn't she just say no?

"Yes."

"I would be delighted." Severus wants to throw up.

"What was that?" he demands when he finds her after breakfast.

"What was what?" she says innocently, but there's a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You!" he explodes. "And-and-_Potter_." He spits the name.

She laughs. "Come with me," she says as she grabs his arm. A moment later they're closeted in an abandoned classroom together. "I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine," she explains.

"By going out with him?" He can't keep the disgust from his voice.

"By standing him up," she corrects. Her smile falters for a moment, and she pulls him down so they're sitting next to each other. "You didn't think I really would go out with him, did you?"

"How was I supposed to know?" he demands. She shakes her head.

"Sev, you know I'd never do that to you. Or to myself! Why would I subject myself to more time with him?"

"You should have told me."

"I was going to," she says. "Yesterday. But you had to run off with your other friends."

"Sorry," he mumbles automatically. Why is it that she makes him feel so guilty about everything? And why does he find it so hard to stay mad at her?

"Sev," she says, placing her hands on either side of his head and forcing him to look at her. Her face is close to his, closer than it's ever been. "You know I would never, ever, date James Potter."

"Promise?" he whispers. Something about their proximity prevents him from using complete sentences.

"I swear it upon our friendship," she says, her face grave. Then she pulls away and begins to laugh. "Can you imagine his face when I don't show?"

In that moment, Severus has an epiphany. It has been years in the making, but only in that moment does he see the choice before him so clearly. He loves Lily – this fact is obvious to him now. And if he continues hanging out with Avery and Mulicber and the others, he is going to lose her.

He shoves the thought away, forces it to the back of his consciousness. There is nothing that says that he can't be friends with all of them.

**April 3, 1978**

Nausea overtook him as he watched them kiss. He would wake up in the morning and find this was all a dream, he was sure of that. It couldn't be true. She had promised.

_Desert me._

**September 1, 1981**

DARK LORD DEFEATED, the headline of the _Daily Prophet_ read. A smaller article says JAMES AND LILY POTTER – LAST VICTIMS OF THE DARK LORD'S REIGN.

Severus sat at his kitchen table, frozen. There would be hell to pay later, he knew that. Bellatrix and the others would be on a rampage. If the _Prophet_ was wrong, the Dark Lord would want to know why Severus hadn't helped them.

But those were considerations for later. For now, his eyes were fixed on the photo that accompanied the second article. _Lily Potter, née Evans, (right)_ the caption read, _graduated Hogwarts 1978 as Head Girl. Her husband, James Potter (left) graduated the same year as Head Boy. They were twenty-one._

Dumbledore. The name cut through his numbness like a knife, filling him with anger. He had said he would protect her. He had said he would keep her safe.

And now she was dead. His Lily. Dead.

_I'm yours till I die._

People said that Severus Snape didn't have a heart. His students laughed at him, made up stories about him and Moaning Myrtle.

There were days when he agreed with them, when he thought that he couldn't have a heart. He wasn't stupid – never had been. He knew that other men had lost their loves before, had laughed at Romeo when Lily was going through her Shakespeare phase. He knows that he has no right to love her, to keep loving her.

There was no logic to it – she wasn't his, would never be his, never had been his, not even when they were still friends. She had been happy with Potter – he knows that, can see the joy in every picture the _Prophet_ prints. And now she was dead, gone to another world.

But he can't get over her. He can't move on, can't forget her smile and her laugh and her…Lilyness. She may be gone, but he can't stop loving her and never will.

"After all this time?" Dumbledore (Albus. They're colleagues, equals, now) asked.

"Always."

_So in love, so in love, so in love with you, my love, am I._

**A/N: Yeahhhhh…..this took forever. Sorry about that. Got busy, lost inspiration, etc. So you can thank a love of procrastination and Hurricane Sandy for this one – lots of time + lots of homework = time for writing. **

**As always, thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted/etc, and I will love you forevermore if you drop me a line to say how you like this.**


End file.
